galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Bazaar
If Yeaton Row can be said to be the heart of Paradise City, then the Eden Bazaar is its blood and bones. Here is where the vast majority of commerce takes place in the City, an enormous playground for residents, travelers, and tourists alike. Here one can find all the fun and finer things in life, or so the advertisements say. When foreigners and offworlders think of Paradise City, it is most often the Eden Bazaar that they picture to characterize it. Only so much space was afforded to the Eden Bazaar as the City was built up. Nobody ever expected it to fill up so fast, it filled up with frightening speed. So fast, in fact, that once they lacked the room to build outwards, they were forced to build upwards. Enterprising minds spared no expense in turning this phenomenon into a sort of class-based infrastructure- the higher one goes in the Bazaar, the more expensive and refined tastes become. Stretching towards the skies are innumerable theaters, arcades, casinos, brothels, drug houses, fine dining, opera houses, and stores of every imaginable sort. There are even remnants of pre-war technology floating around, employed in the form of antigravity tracks for hover-vehicle races, magically levitated arenas for sporting events, charging stations for expensive energy-based crafts, and a variety of circuses, amusement parts, and playgrounds. But all roses have thorns, and the Bazaar has its dark side. Because it is the center for commerce and trade in the City, it is where all the major factions vie for power, influence, and commercial rights. Many of these struggles turn violent, though most groups are wise enough to follow the Enforcers' unofficial rule that such conflicts be kept from the common civilians at all costs, lest the Law's wrath be invoked. For these reasons few dare to lurk in the back alleys and older, abandoned buildings in the Bazaar, where battles may be taking place that they have no wish to become part of. And much like with the Row, one can never know for certain whether one of those older structures has become a haven for creatures or people that care nothing for the law in the first place. Points of Interest: Alpha Terminal Freelancing is a major industry in Paradise City- there is at almost all times a demand for adventurous souls and mercenaries willing to put their lives on the line for bills and treasure. The City is surrounded by fearsome threats which harass at regular intervals, and plagued by internal issues as a result of power struggles between factions and terroristic threats posed by wicked forces hidden in the forgotten corners of the City. But Freelancers need homes and safe havens, places where they can hang up their bandoleers and armor for the night and rest for the morrow's concerns; it's too expensive to stay at a high quality inn every night. And it could be dangerous if they lived amongst the common civilians, especially if they should acquire powerful enemies. So the Alpha Terminal was built, and once a Freelancer has acquired proper registration they are encouraged to buy or rent a home within the Terminal. The Terminal features all the basic amenities the average Freelancer requires. Garages, machine shops, grocers, fueling stations, banks, arms dealers, new and used vehicle & mount outlets, stables, night clubs, day clubs, small casinos, alchemy labs, magical goods stores, small shrines for worship. Every commercial faction in the City sponsors the place, because of the sheer amount of business Freelancers generate; rents are remarkably low whether one wishes for an apartment or a private household, and extensions on utilities are often provided in case a Freelancer is off on a long mission. Furthermore, the Alpha Terminal is one of the safest neighborhoods in the entire City- whether their ideologies are compatible or not, the Freelancers often look out for each other within the confines of their little haven, and few would dare to jeopardize their lives or goals by attacking the metaphorical and literal lion's den. The Tillingway Clan Circus A recent addition to the tourist trade, a rather large family of Halflings known as the Tillingway Circus is more of a cross between a zoo and an amusement park, rather than a proper circus event. Set near the edge of the Bazaar, right near the Division River with Marlietta, the Tillingway Circus promises a safe and comfortable family environment where parents of all races can bring their children to experience sights, rides, and games they could never see anywhere else in the Trifecta. Aside from the basic things one would expect to find in an amusement park- various simple games such as shooting wooden ducks or throwing darts at balloons, roller coasters, ferris wheel, tests of strength, fortune tellers- the Tillingways have managed to acquire an assortment of Golden Age oddities for people to enjoy as well, such as a skate park with half-pipes made from odd materials which have frictionless surfaces, fully interactive holographic racing games and mecha combat simulators, and special cages for safely keeping a number of exotic and dangerous beasts for the general public to ooh and ahh at. The Tillingways also love hosting parties, regularly hosting various tournaments where people can show off their skills and tricks for a prize- a local favorite is the yearly Terragakimon trading card game tourney, held during the midsummer. Little Broadway A sizeable town in the southern quarter of the Bazaar, Little Broadway is one of those places that draws thousands upon thousands of people, one of those places which never sleeps. While there are the standard entertainments sponsored by the larger groups, such as casinos and arcades and such, Little Broadway's primary value is its domination by media groups, like the NEI. Most of the facilities here are dedicated to housing talent agencies, performance theaters, acting and dancing schools, and the like. People stream in and out like clockwork, hoping to strike it big and become the next great musician, dancing sensation, beloved comedian, or whatever celebrity identity they've always dreamed of. Of course, only so many can actually become the next big hit, so most of these hopefuls end up seeing their dreams crushed; most will be lucky if they can find bit parts in theater performances or working at one of the non-performance establishments around town. But that doesn't stop people from coming- there's a widely held belief that if one can make it big on Little Broadway, they can make it anywhere. Snaketown Some fifty odd years ago, a large Ssilran caravan came down from Kassun and petitioned Mr. Cartwright for the opportunity to set up their own little settlement in Paradise City- specifically requesting the Eden Bazaar. Despite such an odd request, the governor could not overlook the potential strategic and tactical advantages of having a thousands-strong population of magic savvy people. Their request was granted and Snaketown has become a huge success in the City. While they lack the numbers and have no desire to meddle in City political spheres- thus meaning that they are not counted as one of the factions which help run the City- their skills and knowledge have proven invaluable to the local paramilitary and economic infrastructure. The sharing and trading of arcane knowledge with Paradise City's spellcaster colleges has allowed them to expand considerably; they have more than tripled in size and economic output. And even though the Ssilra do not like to let outsiders butt in with their affairs, the Enforcer's Guild has an exclusive contract with the snakefolk for times when the City comes under attack, which generally encourages Guild agents to overlook minor infractions of the Law where Ssilra are concerned. Back to Paradise City Back to Main Page